Always fun, and snow days What if there was more?
by tpain341
Summary: Jack Frost only has his death and rebirth as his first memories.He only has pain now and a longing for attention and love, however without dreams, wonder, his old life memories, he only has a dying hope and a shadow after him. this is the story of how Jack became himself and how he became a student at Hogwarts. Will he prove to be good or will he be consumed by the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Don't own Rise of the guardians **

**CHAPTER 1**

Darkness. It was dark, it was cold, and it was scary. But then there was the Moon. It was so big, and it was so bright. It seemed to, chase the darkness away. And when it did it wasn't scary anymore. The moon brought the boy out of the frozen lake, making the boy gasp as he breathed for the first time in what seemed to be a long time. The boy stared at the moon in wonder before he wonders why he was there, what he was meant to do? The moon didn't answer the boy's curious thoughts. The boy wonder when he would find out while a part of him wonders if he ever will.

"Your name is Jack Frost," Spoke the moon through a moon beam that tickled his face.

After waiting for a few more minutes Jack could see that the moon was not going to be saying anything else. He got up looked around him taking in the frozen woodland that surrounded the frozen lake of his birth. When he saw the frozen ice under him he whimpered and jumped on to the shore as quick as he could, panic in his eyes as he stares at the seemingly endless bottom of the lake. He then began to shiver uncontrollably as he remembers his first and only memory before seeing the moon. The memory of browning in ice cold water, trapped beneath the ice. He remember the terror of falling into water so cold that it set his body on fire with pain, and then finding himself trapped under the ice he had just fallen through with no way out. Jack remembered using his hands to hit the underside of the ice in desperation, while above he could hear muffled cries of his name and weeping. He remembered as his blows started to become frantic fumbling, as the edges of his vision started to blur, while the ice cover that trapped him could be seen to be getting further away from him as he began to sink. He could remember the agony of when the air in his lungs was running out, he remember not being able to move as the cold drained him of his remaining strength, he remembered how this hurt and terrified him as his limbs can't keep up with him anymore. And then he remembered as he became numb all over forgetting about himself and then the pure darkness that now brought him nothing but fear and terror.

It took Jack a while before he could shake away his memory and calm down his heart and breathing. Once he was calm he quietly got up and looked around him, he felt something calling him, drawing him towards the lake again. What was drawing him in so much was an old Sheppard's staff, and the moment he touched it all frost broke loose. Jack yelled in surprise and then in joy as the staff was covered in wonderers patterns made by frost, he picked up the staff and felt lighter and complete. He smiled, and laughed like a carefree happy child, just like he was. And then there was the frost, biting at his toes and controlled by his touch. He delighted in the swirls and twists; the beautiful patterns he could make with the ice, by the touch of his staff or bare hand, upon his stunning surroundings. He ran, he skipped, he twirled, carefree and delighted, and then he jumped when the wind picked up, he flew, scared at fisrt but then calmed down buy the soft whispers and promises of the wind, and soon trusting, allowing the breeze to sweep him away with the snow. He was like a snowflake, but one than found delight easily.

He spent what felt like hours playing with the wind learning to fly freely and was soon an expert, though he still had a few mishaps, and crash landings. And it was during the fun that he saw a small village that was near his lake. He used the wind to place him gentle on to the ground and he smiled at the people he saw, he then smiled bigger and began to wave. Yet no one turned to look at Jack this made him frown and think that the villagers were just being rude. With new determination Jack walked up to a man that was walking by.

"Hello," Jack breathed, only to be ignored this angered Jack he lifted his hand to tap the man's shoulder only for his hand to go through the man's shoulder. Startled and scared Jack jumped back with a cry. He stared at his hand and then at every person he could see in the village. A boy ran towards Jack chasing after a big black dog. Hope filled Jack for a second before both passed through him. He gasped in pain as they passed through him; the pain caused him to fall to his knees. And he stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

"Look at me!" He pleaded, helplessly attempting to make the villagers aware of his presence. "Please! I'm _right here_, look at me! PLEASE! Just look at me _I'm right here_."

Jack felt the betrayed tears in his eyes, and though he couldn't explain why he felt the way he did, he furiously fled the scene, the little town, his misplaced fury blasting the window open once more with his icy powers as the wind carried him far, far away.

Unknown to Jack there were two people that had been able to see him and they had watched him as he danced with the snow and as he cried in hollowed anger and frustration because of the village's reaction to his presence. One of the beings was a shadow that had been waiting and was now following Jack. The shadow wanted what was taken from it even if it had to use force to get Jack back where he belonged. The other being was the moon who silently wept for his child at the sorrow he had to put his child through in order to keep his child safe.

Jack would not return to the village for a long time to come and due to the village had vowed never to walk again, it was too painful to be walked through and ignored.

**AU: This is just something that has been naging at me to write it after seeing rise of the guardians. If you want me to continue this story then please, please, please review else it won't go further than this (Maybe). Also have a poll up for my naruto story please take part in it and if you havent read my other story yet then please do, need some advice on it as i am a first time writer! ;D till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_Twenty years since Jack's birth. Twenty years of Jack being alone. Twenty years of not being able to have any one see him, sense him, and touch him. And twenty years of bringing winter, and playing with the children that were oblivions to his existence. For Jack twenty years was a long time, he prayed and hoped that he could meet someone who could see him soon. He was however overly thankful to his life time companion the wind, but there was only so much that the wind could do. Jack desperately wanted a friend._

It was night time and Jack was playing with the wind, laughing and whooping with joy as the wind spun, twirled, through and cached him. For the long hard twenty years of Jack's life the wind has always been his companion and friend. His light I the dark, the only one in his life so far that proved his existence as more than just a snowflake in the wind, but as the spirit of winter. Although Jack longed to be able to hear the winds voice he knew from the wind that he had to wait. The wind was also the one to introduce the wonders of the world to Jack; he got shown different cultures and places where people lived. The wind was also the one to Jack to embrace the warmth of fire and the heat of summer, instead of fear it. When he asked the wind why the heat didn't affect him like it should, the wind said that he was special, and in some way he had gain the favour of the four elements. This puzzled Jack to no end he wanted to know why and how. Something the wind refused to explain to him.

Jack laughed and smiled in pure joy as the wind continued to play with him, tossing him around like a snowflake caught in the wind. To the winds disappointment Jack stopped playing as he saw what he saw every night. Streams of golden sand that brought dreams to the children of the world. Jack took in a deep breath and steeled himself, tonight was the night he found out where the sand came from.

With help from the wind jack followed a stream on sand until it leads him to a big cloud of golden sand that floated in the sky. Curious Jack flew closer and smiled when he saw a figure of a golden sand child in the dead centre of the cloud.

"Hi!" called Jack as he flew around the cloud not sure whether he was aloud n the cloud or not.

Jack was ecstatic when the golden boy turned round and happily waved to Jack, inviting him to come closer. Jack happily took the invite and introduced himself to the sand made boy. To this the golden boy smiled and clapped silently but enthusiastically.

{I am Sandman, the bringer and guardian of dreams. Please call me Sandy.} Communicated Sandy through the use of images that appeared above his head. It was now Jack's turn to clap happily.

"What is a Guardian Sandy?" asked Jack as he lent on his staff and looked at Sandy who stared in wonder at him in turn.

{Can you understand me even if I communicate like this?} Asked Sandy as hope and eagerness filled his face. To this Jack just shrugged.

"You're easier to understand than the elements, which is for sure besides languages have never been a problem for me. I have understood all of the ones I come across so far, and I have been all over the world. So what is a Guardian?" explained and asked Jack with a smile.

Sandy smiled happily, he had finally met someone who could understand him, and he thanked the moon who brightened a little in response, as if to say "our welcome".

The rest of the night was spent with Sandy explaining the roles of the other three Guardians, what they were like and a bit about Pitch. Jack however wanted to know more about sandy and his life and about the holidays he had seen or heard being celebrated. This made Sandy happy no one had ever wanted to get to know him. The other guardians were his friends but they never asked about how he had become a Guardian or who he was before being a Guardian. And Sandy knew that if they did ask they wouldn't get all the information correct because they wouldn't be able to understand him properly.

From listening to Sandy he learnt about the Golden age and how its down fall was caused by the fearlings possessing the man that guarded their prison. Jack learnt that this was how Pitch was born. However what he focused more on was what he found out about Sandy. He learnt that each stream of dream sand contains a dream which Sandman can transport to anyone on the globe. That Sandy also sends the dreams to children dreams to help their wishes come true, for a wish always begins with a dream. And that Sandy was the first guardian chosen by The Man in the Moon, and that he came to earth in a shooting star. And that it was from the shooting star he got his inspiration to make his powers come out in the form of star dust (even if it looked more like sand).

This meeting was the beginning of a long and strong friendship.

**AU: please review or PM me to tell me what you think. If you are a Naruto fan please read my other story as well then please.**


End file.
